Before I Fall
by Drop of Grace
Summary: Sybil Ludington is still alive. Scantatch is actually a vampire. Nicholas Flamel and his wife are immprtal. What's going on?
1. Chapter 1

**My first FanFiction for Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel. Personally I think there are way to few fanfictions for such an awesome series. Read, comment, and write your own fanfic for SINF! By the way, it's my friend's birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY VAISHU! Virtual cookies for the birthday kid. (::) (::) (::)**

* * *

The twins of legend were here. Both gold and silver were nearby. She could sense it. The boy, Josh, had the gold aura, his sister Sophie had the silver aura.

The girl's name was Sybil Ludington. And it was 2013. Sybil Ludington had "died" in 1839. Sybil was born on April 5th, 1761. Sybil Ludington was born immortal. She could switch her age from 26, to 15, and to 10.

The girl's aura was multicolored, maybe because of the unique way she gained immortality. Mostly blue and silver, but scarlet and gold when she was mad. And if you saw her get mad, you probably wouldn't live to tell the tale.

There was a type of "ladder" in the world of evil immortals. John Dee had been Queen Elizabeth's spy, and the Englishman was most likely at the very bottom. There was Nicolo Machiavelli, the Italian writer, efficient and ruthless. Then there was Virginia Dare, the first person ever born on American soil. She was a little risky if you wanted her to do a job for you, because of her risky allegiances. Then came Sybil. She didn't have an Elder who had turned her immortal. She served no master. Most of the Dark Elders bribed her to do things for them. That was what made her so valuable - no one knew about her.

And Sybil had been told to bring Josh and Sophie to her bribers and kill the Flamels before John Dee did.

Suddenly there was a smell of sulfur, and mint, mixed together. Each aura has a scent. Sybil's varied. But she knew for a fact sulfur and mint were the scents of John Dee and Nicholas Flamel. The stench was disgusting. 15 year old Sybil got onto a bike (that wasn't her's) and headed towards the stink.

She stopped in front of "Fleming's Bookstore" across the road from a cafe that Sybil was partial to, and that Sophie, the silver worked at. There were three golems, mud creatures animated, John Dee, and the immortal Nicholas Flamel.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicholas Flamel had been winning the fight against Dee, until a humani stepped into the shop and he lost concentration, allowing a book to smack him on the face. She was wearing a hood, so he couldn't see her face. Hewas about to tell her to get out when her aura flared, cool blue and silver.

This wasn't a humani.

Nicholas pushed the gold- Josh- farther behind him and studied the girl standing still behind Dee. Was this another of Dee's allies?

The girl raised her hans. Three silver arrows hit the golems and they dissolved, showering the floor with dust. Then she brought her fist up under John Dee's chin and he crumpled to the ground.

"I did have it covered, you know." Nicholas said, trying for casualness.

"Don't worry. My aura regenerates faster than the normal immortal."

"You're the same age as me!" Josh stood and dusted himself off.

"Physically I''m 15, but I was born in 1761, which makes me 252 years old."

Frowning, Nicholas asked, "Who are you?"

"Sybil Ludington."

"Sybil Ludington died in 1839."

Nicholas Flamel died in 1418."

"Your death was real!"

"And yet I'm standing here today. Funny how that happens."

"Where's Perenelle and Sophie?"

"They're already here." The door burst open and Nicholas' wife, Perenelle Flamel came in, followed by Josh's sister, the silver, Sophie.

"Hey, Sophie." Sybil said, grinning.

"Sybil! why are you here? What happened?"

"You know her?" Nicholas asked.

"She comes to the shop every day around noon. Gets iced coffee and whipped cream every day."

"One of the best inventions of the 21st century. Whipped cream. why did we have that when I was little?"

* * *

Sybil had a secret. She knew exactly when she was going to die. The date was in a month's time. And before she died she was going to have as much fun as possible.

"What's your name?"

"Josh Newman... why?"

"Just wondering. You remind me of my brother... I don't really know why. You don't look like him..."

"Was your brother an annoying, forever hungry, sarcastic kind of person?" Sophie asked.

"Yep!"

"Then they're both pretty similar."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! For those who were wondering, yes, Sibyl Ludington is a real person... And I'm definitely introducing Scatty and Joan! And just saying, I'm not really going to include that thing where Hekate ages with the tree... Plus, let's just say Nicholas already explained everything to Josh and Sophie. I'm too lazy to write that. Anyone who would like to write a chapter in, edit, or beta write, feel free to comment and tell me.**

* * *

"Whoa..." Sybil breathed, staring up at the big tree that towered above them. "It's enormous..."

"The world tree." Nicholas said. "The Yggdrasil."

"I've heard of it but I've never seen it before... Wow..." Josh thought Sybil was going to fall backwards from looking too high.

"Scatty!" Josh turned as Sophie called out to a familiar red headed figure streaking down towards them.

"What happened, Nicholas?" Scantatch the Shadow gasped. "Why are you and the children here?"

"Aoife?" Sybil looked surprised, then laughed. "I thought you were your sister. I'm sorry."

Scantach looked murderous.

"How do you know my sister?" She demanded.

"My brother Fredrick was also known as Cuchulain. I miss him a ton. He was always the one that could get the cat down from the barn rafters and make me get off the roof for dinner. We jumped through a leygate before the British came and burned down our home."

"But... But that was hundreds of years ago... how... Who are you?" It was the first time any of them had seen her so flustered.

"Sybil Ludington, natural born immortal. I can change my age if you want. I'm an Aeternus." She said this all cheerfully, extending her hand to the warrior. Hesitantly, Scatty shook it.

"I think Hekate should be here by now, don't you?" Nicholas commented, looking around.

"She's right there, on that branch." Sybil pointed. "The lady with the white dress. Up there. Can't you see her?"

The "lady in the white dress" appeared before them.

"What do you want?"

Sophie thought she was rather rude.

"A place to stay, something to eat. We can talk when we're up there." Perenelle interjected smoothly, before anyone could say anything.

"Who's this girl? I've seen her before." Hekate pointed to Sybil, who looked back with innocence.

"With all due respect ma'am, I'm not surprised if you don't remember me. You being so old and all..." A slight accent had crept into her voice, a mixture of Southern and English. "But I'm that girl who was under Mars Ultor when you first met him. He was one of my mentors."

"Sybil Ludington. I didn't forget. The Aeternus with Cuchulain as a brother." Hekate snapped her fingers.

Sybil made a face. "Well, I had six brothers and five sisters. And parents."

"Really?" Everyone looked at Josh, who blinked at them and then bactracked. "I mean, you have so many siblings... are they alive too?"

"No, Fredrick died remember? But the rest are scattered around the world. Abigail's in Paris, I think Sophia's in India, Lewis and Derick are definitely in Colorado. Rebecca was in Russia the last time I checked, Mary and Tertullus said they were off to Alaska, but I haven't heard from them since the Cuban Crisis. Henry took a vacation to California, and I think Archie went with him. -I know, the boys had unfortunate names. All the boys changed their names as soon as they left... Don't laugh, Josh Newman!"

Hekate had been impatiently tapping her toe.

"Well, I guess you'll all have to come in, won't you?" She snapped.

"I guess so." Nicholas glanced back at the three teens laughing, then at Scatty watching them disapprovingly. "It'll only be for the night."


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was a tense affair, everyone afraid to anger the Elder. No one spoke, until Sybil did, ten minutes into the meal.

"So... no one's said anything, and I think now is a better time than never to say something..." Sybil said awkwardly, pushing around her food.

"You don't like the food?" Hekate said, glaring at her.

"No! I'm just not hungry." The girl said, quickly pushing a spoonful of what looked like rice into her mouth. "It's good."

"Sometimes talking isn't the best thing." The Elder said. "It can give away interior motives or betray your thoughts."

"Is that a bad thing?" Sybil murmured, twirling her fork in her hand absently, while staring out at the beautiful sunset painting the sky outside. "I find it's better to live as openly and free as possible. You never know what's going to happen the next day, you don't want to die with regrets."

For a moment, no one spoke, then Josh said, "That's true. Dad always said you could never escape your destiny."

"Destiny's a thing to consider. What is it really?" Perenelle, the sorceress mused.

"What you do before you die?" Scantatch said shortly.

Sybil snapped out of her reverie at the word, "die" and stared at Nicholas Flamel.

"What are we here to do, Alchemyst?"

Nicholas took a deep breath.

"We are here to Awaken the twins."

At the same time, Hekate and Sybil stood up, so violently that their chairs tipped over.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT." Both shouted in unison. Hekate drew herself up to her impressive height, and Sybil seemed to flicker and become a pretty young woman. Each looked frightening.

"Are you trying to kill them? Are you crazy, Nicholas Flamel? They are only 15 year olds!" The young woman said furiously. "They have a life to live before them!"

"And what about you?" Nicholas said mildly.

"I-I-" Sybil faltered. "I know when I will die, and I don't care." She tossed it out carelessly, but the twins could tell she had lost some of her steam.

"I will not Awaken the twins." Hekate said stoutly, and Nicholas winced at the austerity in her voice.

"Don't think we don't know what happened the last time. And the time before that. And the time before that."

"Wait- what happened?" Josh asked, standing too, his sister following.

"And you!" Hekate rounded on a slightly taken aback Sybil. "Do no think I don't know why you are here, girl."

"You have no idea why I'm here." Sybil said simply. "But I'll tell you. I am here to kill the Flamels."

Perenelle started to attack, shaping her aura, but Nicholas stopped her. Sybil continued.

"I was sent to take the twins of legend to my employer, as an assassin and a kidnapper. But I don't intend to do that. If you believe me. I am going to die in a month. Death himself told me many times. I am not about to die with regrets, like I said. I am going to help you, whether I die now, or never. I will not let Josh and Sophie be Awakened!"

She punctuated this point by drawing a sword from an unseen place, slamming it down right in front of the Flamels, and storming off back into the trunk of the world tree. The sword pulled itself out of the wood and followed Scantatch, who was hurrying after Sybil with her swords drawn.


	5. Chapter 5: An extremely short chapter

"Sybil Ludigton!" The shadow called. "Get back here! Now!"

"Uh-uh. I'm staying far away. This place has a bad feeling around it and I'm not going to be here if one of the twins die or they both go mad. And I do not like the chances of being murdered by the Soceress."

"But where will you go?"

"Paris."

"I have friends in Paris. You cannot hide there."

"If I had intended to hide there I wouldn't have told you I w as going to Paris, would I? I just- decided I had to do something I had been putting off for a long time, and you can't stop me."

That was how she missed the destruction of Hekate and the World Tree.

0o0o0o0o0

"Psst!"

It was after they had arrived in France and escaped Machiavelli that they found Sybil.

"Sybil Ludington. What brings you here?" The Alchemyst had hidden venom in his voice.

"SHHH!" Sybil was clad in all black, age 26, a black hood shading her eyes. "I've been declared utlaga and I don't know if I'm safe out here. Someone took me in in exchange for my voice in a recording album."

"Wait. Who? Why are you utlaga? Who's side are you on?"

"A man named Comte Saint-Germaine." Sybil glanced around nervously. "And his wife Joan of Arc."


	6. Chapter 6

"For goodness sake, Scatty," Sophie said, in exasperation. "Stop shaking your head. You'll be able to see your friends soon enough."

"Friend," Scantatch corrected. "Germaine doesn't count."

"What a shame. And here I was, thinking that you'd be happy to see me." Everyone turned to see a man in a black t shirt and black designer jeans standing beside Sybil, a huge grin on his face. Behind him was a woman, with long, brown hair, clear blue eyes, and a smile that outshone her companions.

Scatty squealed and raced past everyone to meet the woman in an enthusiastic hug.

"Everyone," Sybil said, smiling slightly. "Meet Saint Germaine and Joan of Arc."

* * *

An hour later everyone was gathered around a dining table, Sybil squished between Sophie and Germaine.

"...has a great voice, I heard her humming as she walked out of the library." Germaine said enthusiastically, recounting his encounter with Sybil.

"And he grabbed Joan and pulled her up the street to meet me. I thought he was insane. But he's alright, actually." Sybil added.

"I'm hungry." Josh said, voice close to a whine.

"You're always hungry." Sophie rolled her eyes and Joan laughed.

"There's a lot of food in the pantries." She offered. "Do you want some soup?"

"Yes, please." Josh leaned forward eagerly. "I'm starving."

"Yeah, Josh, you already said," Sophie sighed. "Didn't we eat three hours ago?"

"But that was before Machiavelli and everything!"

They ate, and afterwards Germaine dragged Sybil up the stairs to his attic studio, insisting that she _had _to record now before it was six o'clock.

"Honestly. I think we've already adopted that girl into our family." Joan shook her head. "We pulled her right off the street." Then she turned serious. "She told me she was going to die soon. She said, 'I have a meeting with Death in a month.' I quote her exactly. Did she tell you that?"

"She did." Perenelle said. "She's been declared _utlaga."_

_"Y_es. That's what she told us. That she decided to turn on her -ah- hirer. And to protect the twins of legend, which she thinks is Sophie and Josh. She likes them a lot. Didn't stop talking about Josh the entire time when we were bringing her home." Josh frowned, a faint blush creeping into his cheeks.

"She's too trusting. She nearly got kidnapped yesterday by a humani. I don't understand how that's even possible, considering she's an immortal. Or not immortal, but stuck at three ages?" Joan looked at Scatty for help.

"I don't know much about her. I didn't even know she existed until two days ago." The red head shrugged, an elegant roll of the shoulders.

"None of us did." Nicholas said. "Which is why I'm so suspicious about her."

"Sybil?" The French woman looked slightly amazed. "You're not serious, Nicholas. I mean, yeah, I've seen her knock out two grown men, but she's not like John Dee."

Nicholas wasn't too sure.


	7. Chapter 7

**I was wondering if you guys (Shadow Travel, IOU1882, and Guests) would like to help me. In the comments, say what relationship i should elaborate on. Josh and Sophie? Scatty and Joan? Josh and Sybil? (Hint, hint) It could be anything, just nothing weird.**

* * *

"Joan!" Sybil came down the stairs, lightly jumping the last 4 steps. "You cut your hair!" The Frenchwoman now had boyishly short hair which accentuated her high cheekbones and sparkling blue eyes. Scathatch was holding a pair of scissors. "It suits you."

"Thank you, Sybil." Joan gave Nicholas a look that said, See? Harmless. He just shook his head. "What did Francis make you do this time?"

"Just a song he wrote. It's pretty good too. Just in my range." The girl shrugged and stretched. "Can I borrow another set of clothes? I'm taking a shower."

* * *

Sybil emerged with her hair out of it's usual braid, wearing a white t shirt, black designer jeans, and a blue silk hoodie.

"So. Am I staying here? What are you and Germaine doing, Joan? I'm going where you go."

Joan smiled. She also managed to step on Nicholas' foot. "We're going with the twins. You can come with us. Spookiest has to learn how to use fire, and Josh has to learn how to use Clarent."

Sybil leapt back. "Clarent? Where?" Josh held it out and Sybil leaned forward as if making sure it wouldn't bite her.

"I'll teach him how to use it." She volunteered.

"You don't have to." Joan protested.

"It's alright. I can do it." Sybil confidently held out a hand and a blue and silver sword swirled into being. "This is my sword, a katana. It's hardest to use than a normal sword."

Josh grinned in anticipation. "Cool!" He said. "I can't wait."


	8. Chapter 8

Sword lessons weren't as cracked up as Josh thought they were.

"Start by learning how to hold the sword." Sybil said. "Like this. Two hands on the hilt."

Josh tried and the sword dipped down, making a huge dent in the floor. Sybil's laughter made Josh blush.

"It's heavy. Isn't your sword lighter?" Sybil handed her katana to Josh and be nearly dropped it. "It's heavier that mine! How are you holding it?"

"I'm used to it. It's made from my aura. It's part of me. Even if it's a thousand pounds I will still use it to fight no matter what." Sybil said. "Plus. I have at least two hundred and fifty years more the practice than you do. Hopefully you don't need that long."

She took her sword by the blade and flipped it so she was holding the hilt.

"Try again." her sword dissolved and she held the sword for him- almost gingerly. He gripped it and she slowly let go. He dropped it again.

"Try again."

* * *

An hour later Josh dropped into his bed in exhaustion. He fell asleep before he completely lay down in bed.

Which is why no one noticed Sybil claiming up to the rooftop. No one except Scantatch.

The shadow followed her quietly up the stairs, knowing that the girl was aware of her presence.

"He's watched too many action movies. We still need to work on holding the sword. How is Sophie?" Sybil asked, absently staring at the night sky.

"I do not know whether she's mastered it yet."

"I hope their ready."

"Me too."

It was the only thing the two women agreed on.

The next day Josh ached all over. His arms hurt so much he could barely lift the cup of cofee to his mouth. He tried to hide it, but by the way Sybil's eyes sparkled and the way Scatty's mouth kept twitching into a smile, he knew he wasn't fooling anyone. He dreaded the evening, when he and Sybil met again in the courtyard.

"Ready?" Sybil asked cheerfully. "Or do you need a break. Do you arms hurt?" Her playful accent annoyed Josh, but he nodded.

"A little." He admitted.

"Here." Sybil rested her hands on his fore arms, and the pleasant smell of the sea seemed to come from the silver blue stands of aura curling around his arms. The pain slowly disappeared, as a cool sensation trickled down his arms.

"Better?" Sybil asked. Josh nodded.

"Now, we start by holding the sword again."

Sybil held his sword as a demonstration she'd told herself to get over the terrifying stories that followed it.

Josh reached out to take the sword but ended up brushing one of Sybil's hands. The sword clattered to the ground.

She looked mad, but when Josh looked closer, did he see... Fear?

**Sorry that I haven't updated for so long! I feel really bad. Sorry!**


End file.
